starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Lin’La
The planet Lin’La serves as a homeworld for the Lin people, a capital world for the sovereign nation of Lin’La’Se, and as the holy land for the people of the Linshi faith. It is widely considered one of the most peaceful planets in the sector, not just because of the Linshi’s dedication to harmony, but also because most people on the planet communicate telepathically instead of vocally. It is one of the oldest settled planets in the Colonies region. On the surface Lin’La appears to be deceptively underdeveloped and unmodernized, however the Linshi Monks, who have spent centuries cultivating the planet, have long strived to balance civilization with nature. With the benefit of technology, the first colonists to Lin’La were able to use largely ecologically friendly forms of power to keep the pristine nature of the planet intact, using the nearby Aen to take care of the more damaging businesses of mining and manufacture. In addition, several cities on Lin’La are actually built into the landscape itself as opposed to on top of it. This allows relatively little disturbance of nature while at the same time giving them an added defensive measure against attacks. The few cities that are built in a more traditional manner are themselves designed to be works of art that add to the overall beauty of the planet. One very important aspect to the Linshi Monks about the planet is that at night it's possible to see the Lin’La’Se Nebula with the naked eye. It is for this reason that they consider the planet blessed and will go to great lengths to protect it from harm. Minlin Lin’La’s only moon, Minlin, is a highly toxic environment that is generally only used to mine for fuel. Most people avoid the moon as much as possible. Points of Interest Lin’La, thanks in large part to the careful efforts of the Linshi Monks, is gifted with many natural wonders, so there are perhaps no greater treasures than what the monks themselves have been able to add. Many times these creations are the perfect mesh of form and function. Holy City of Lin’La’Se The Holy City of Lin’La’Se, known more informally just as Lin City, is the capital of Lin’La. Lin City is one of the largest cities on Lin’La and home to thousands of monks who live there to protect the Linshi High Temple, which is located nearby. Although it isn't the first city to ever grace Lin’La, it was the first to try to achieve an artistic balance with nature. After the initial success of the project, the Linshi Monks proclaimed it would be the capital. Like many cities on Lin’La, Lin City appears to be deceptively sparse until one realizes that much of it has been built into the ground. The entire city runs on hydroelectric and geothermal power, taking advantage of its elevation and proximity to a mountain range. The only structures that are allowed to poke through are those that are created as monuments to the greatness of the god Lin’La’Se, be they lesser temples or government buildings. The classical architecture of the visible parts of the city hide a much more modern interior. Although most Lin tend to live a simple lifestyle, the city is equipped with all the amenities anyone could ask for should one desire them. Linshi High Temple Located on the outskirts of Lin City, the Linshi High Temple serves as the central temple for the Linshi faith. It is also, ultimately, the spot where Lin’La’Se policy is decided since it is the home for the Enlightened Council and the Linshi Grand Master. Unlike most structures on Lin’La, the High Temple is built almost entirely above ground as a way of the Linshi showing their faith to their god, Lin’La’Se. The temple is a massive structure, almost a city unto itself. In addition to the central temple, the compound is dotted with several other buildings that support it which included living quarters for visitors or pilgrims who manage to make the journey. It is entirely self-sufficient and able to support itself indefinitely should it ever become necessary. There is a strict no flying policy around and above the High Temple that not even the Grand Master is exempt from. To reach the temple, one must reach it by ground travel only. Walin Shores Walin Shores is the largest city on Lin’La and a technological marvel in itself. The city is built right into the rocky coastline of the Walin Ocean. To keep the city from eroding with the tides, every exposed structure is coated with artificial rock that is designed to mimic the landscape it is protecting. Walin Shores serves as the main hub of Lin’La, especially for tourists. Most of the influx that Lin’La receives goes through Walin Shores first before people are allowed to visit Lin’La’s other splendors. Merchants from all over the sector can be found trying to hawk their wares in the city. The largest contingent of non-telepathic people living on Lin’La can predictably be found in Walin Shores. This is partly due to the nature of the city and partly due to trying to help non-telepathics feel more comfortable when they first arrive on the planet. Linshi Telescope The Linshi telescope is a massive and highly advanced array of imaging technology that is in orbit around the planet. The Linshi use it primarily to try and pull back the veil of the Lin’La’Se Nebula and search for the salvation promised within it. Although the monks have made little progress exploring its depths, their quest to unlock the mysteries of the nebula has spurred them to come up with greater and more refined technologies to aid them in their search. Category:Colonies planetsCategory:LinshiCategory:Halomek